Minato Tetsuhono
Minato Tetsuhono is the third member of Otogakure's Sound Seven team, and friend of Yanoi Uchiha and Hiroki Fuma. Appearance As noted by Naruto and Sasuke, Minato looks fairly similar to Naruto. He is a fair skinned young man with bright blue eyes and spikey-black hair, long bangs framing either side of his face. He wears a simple dark grey track suit with black pants and plain sandals; over the track suit he wears a black haori. He wears a dark blue Otogakure head band around his neck. Personality Minato is an exuberant and brash young man with a bit of an ego; when his pride is wounded he often becomes furious and aggressive, picking fights whenever he can; he is incredibly stubborn, rarely ever backing down from a fight or agreeing with others if he feels he is right. However he is also kind and loyal to both his team mates and friends, often showing great concern for their own safety and even risking his own life to save them. He is extremely boastful, often declaring that he will win a battle before it even begins. When he loses a fight he often becomes both embarrassed and depressed; during this time he says very little and often just sits in the shade of a tree, looking into a river or into the sky. He is also a tad mischievous, often pulling pranks on others as well as his own team mates, which usually results in him getting hit by Yanoi. Minato has shown to have a crush on Yanoi, though it is somewhat imature in nature; he often fights with or teases Yanoi on a regular basis; however, if she is threatened he is the first to come to her defense. When Yanoi is injured during the chunin exams Minato became somewhat...somber; while she was in the hospital he didn't prank or tease her. Unfortunately, shortly after she was let out of the hospital, she was hit on by another boy, which unfortunately resulted in Minato attacking said boy. Abilities Minato has shown great prowess with ninja tools, especially paper bombs. However he does know a few ninjutsu such as the generic sealing technique as well as the shadow clone technique. Bukijutsu Minato primarily uses ninja tools in combat, showing great prowess with kunai and shuriken. His particular style of combat employs the uses of paper bombs, usually combining them with kunai or shuriken to increase the range of his attacks; however his skill includes setting traps with said paper bombs. As he grows older he perfects his shurikenjutsu to the point of being able to quickly set traps with explosive kunai to catch or restrict his opponents movement. Fire release Minato was born with the fire release chakra nature, which he mainly uses for one of his most powerful jutsu. During his training with the rest of the Sound Seven, Minato was taught the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique by his sensei, Sasuke. Later on in the story, Minato develops a special jutsu that allows him to use his fire release chakra in order to create his own makeshift chakra explosives; though it does take much time and effort to perform it.